yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Campaign for Better Transport
The Campaign for Better Transport (formerly Transport 2000) is an advocacy group in the United Kingdom that promotes better bus and rail services, and campaigns for supportive policies and for less expenditure on road building. It draws together the views of a wide range of organisations including conservation and environmental groups, community groups and trade unions, and operates as the Campaign for Better Transport Ltd and as the Campaign for Better Transport Charitable Trust (a registered charity) of which Jenny Agutter, Steve Norris and Tracy Marchioness of Worcester are patrons. Darren Shirley is Chief Executive Officer. History Transport 2000 was formed in 1972, and officially launched on 6 February 1973, by various railway workers' unions and environmental pressure groups as a reaction to a newspaper disclosure that one of the options in a report for the Department of the Environment was the possible closure of a large part of the rail network. The National Union of Railwaymen instigated a meeting with other concerned parties where they agreed to form Transport 2000 with 14 affiliated organisations, many of which are still associated with the organisation. Michael Palin was appointed as chairman in 1986 and then as president in 1988, the same year that Stephen Joseph was appointed as Executive Director. Joseph received an OBE for "services to transport and the environment" in 1996. In 1998 Transport 2000 was part of a coalition of organisations which jointly launched the Slower Speeds Initiative which campaigns in favour of traffic calming, lower speeds and better enforcement of existing speed limits. Although a founding member, the organisation now focuses less on speed reduction in favour of other campaigns. In 2006 The Times reported that Palin was facing moves to oust him as president because of his passion for long-distance air travel. They calculated that he had flown more than a quarter of a million miles in the previous 17 years while making his six TV series. The organisation denied any such suggestion saying "Michael Palin brings popular appeal, wisdom and a sense of proportion to the transport problems we as a society face today". The Daily Telegraph also covered the story in their motoring section, initially claiming that over half of the organisation's funding came from the bus and rail sector, but then correcting the figure as 20%. In 2007 the organisation changed its name to Campaign for Better Transport and re-focused its campaigns and appointed Rebecca Lush as 'Roads and Climate campaigner'. Lush was a long-time roads campaigner and founder of Road Block, an organisation which supported local groups that were resisting road schemes and which became a project within the organisation at the same time. Other former members of staff include Richard George, previously Campaigns Coordinator at CTC, the national cyclists' organisation and co-founder of Plane Stupid. Campaigns , the organisation ran two major campaigns. Roads to Nowhere Roads to Nowhere promotes alternatives to road-building projects that the Campaign for Better Transport deem to be damaging. They assert that these projects "generate even more traffic, damage the countryside, add to climate change and make cities, towns and villages less pleasant places to live." The campaign includes an interactive map tracking proposed road schemes across the country. Save our Buses Save our Buses makes the case for local buses to government decision-makers whilst supporting bus campaigners to fight cuts to services in their area. The campaign features an interactive map tracking bus cuts in England. Priority 1 Schemes The methodology aims to take account of the industry’s changing capacity by staggering the delivery of the expansion programme. The delivery of Priority 1 projects could form two phases: *Phase 1 would focus on projects on the existing network, primarily those involving the conversion of current freight-only lines to allow passenger services to run in addition to freight services. Although detailed planning and investigative work is still required by some of these projects, it is anticipated that Phase 1 could run from 2020-2025. *Phase 2 would be expected to run from 2026 to 2035, and includes larger and more complex projects such as those requiring the re-laying of tracks. The following stretches are: *Oxford - Cowley (Freight-only conversion, reopening) (Phase 1) *Totton - Hythe - Fawley (Freight-only conversion) (Phase 1) *Brentford Docks Line (Freight-only conversion) (Phase 1) *Old Oak Common - Hounslow (Dudding Hill Line) (Phase 2) *Henbury Loop (north Bristol) (Freight-only conversion) (Phase 1) *Okehampton – Tavistock – Bere Alston (Reopening) (Phase 2) *Portishead - Bristol (Reopening / freight only) (Phase 2) *Stratford - Long Marston - Honeyborne (Freight-only conversion / reopening) (Phase 2) *March - Wisbech (Mothballed / reopening) (Phase 1) *Bedford – Sandy – Cambridge (Reopening) (Phase 2) *Haverhill - Cambridge (Reopening) (Phase 2) *Leicester – Burton-upon Trent (Freight-only conversion) (Phase 1) *Shirebrook – Ollerton (Freight-only conversion) (Phase 1) *Matlock - Buxton (Reopening) (Phase 2) Priority 2 Schemes These are the feasible projects which require further development or changed circumstances (for example, housing development proposals) to assist them in being taken forward. *Aylesbury - Rugby *Lincoln, Spalding - Boston *Carlisle - Galashiels *Penrith - Keswick *Middlesbrough – Guisborough *Consett - Stanley – Beamish – Pelton – Washington *Durham - Bishop Auckland *North Mersey Branch Line *Rawtenstall - Manchester Victoria *Bolton - Bury *New Carnforth chord *Southport and Cheshire Lines Extension Railway *Partington - Glazebrook *Burscough - Burscough Curves (Preston - Southport line) *Sandbach - Northwich, including a new Middlewich station *Waterloo Tunnel, Waterloo Dock - Edge Hill Junction *Wapping Tunnel, King’s Dock - Edge Hill Junction *Canada Dock Branch Line *St Helens Central - St Helens Junction *York - Hull via Beverley *Bradford Crossrail *Malton - Pickering *Hadfield - Penistone – Deepcar *Redmire - Garsdale *Leeds - Otley - Ilkley *Skipton - Grassington *Skipton - Embsay - Bolton Abbey – Addingham – Ilkley *Saltburn - Loftus Harrogate - Leeds (via Wetherby) *Brancliffe - Kirk Sandall *Oakenshaw South Junction - Goose Hill Junction *Hampton in Arden - Whitacre Junction *Walsall - Lichfield *Shrewbury – Ironbridge *Kenilworth - Berkswell *Wellington - Stoke-on-Trent via Market *Drayton Stourbridge - Dudley - Walsall *Shrewsbury - Stafford *Marylebone - Leicester *Ullesthrope - Rugby *Northampton - Bedford *Braintree - Stansted *Norwich - Wymondham - Fakenham - Little Walsingham - Wells Next The Sea *Kings Lynn – Hunstanton *Sheringham - Holt - Fakenham *Watford - Croxley Green *Newmarket - Ely Witham - Maldon Rugby - Peterborough via Market Harborough *King’s Lynn - Dereham *Cirencester - Kemble *Minehead - Taunton *Exmouth - Budleigh *Salterton - Sidmouth *Chard Junction - Chard Town - Taunton Exeter - Bude *Newton Abbot - Moretonhampstead Exeter - Newton Abbot (Teign Valley Line) *Frome - Radstock *Barnstaple - Ilfracombe *Swindon - Marlborough *Weymouth Quay tramway *Barnstaple – Braunton *Axminster - Lyme Regi *Windsor Link Railway - Slough to Waterloo via Windsor Gravesend to Thamesport (Hundred of Hoo Railway) *Banbury - Verney Junction *Brockenhurst - Ringwood *Sturt Road Chord *Alton - Fareham (the Meon Valley Railway) *Bourne End - High Wycombe *Oxford - Fairford via Witney *Polegate - Tunbridge Wells *Polegate - Pevensey (Willingdon Chord) *Hall Farm Curve *Brighton Mainline Two *Aberystwyth - Carmarthen *Amlwch branch *Blaenau Ffestiniog – Trawsfynydd *Mold - Chester *Tidenham - Hereford (Wye Valley) *Llangollen - Wrexham *Mumbles Tramway (Swansea Bay) *Ystrad Mynach to Bedlinog *Dumfries - Castle Douglas – Stranraer / Kirkcudbright *Waverley Line beyond Tweedbank to Hawick Priority 3 Schemes These are the projects that are not currently feasible or requiring transformational changes in circumstances to make them so. Other activities The organisation in a member of the 'Freight on Rail' partnership. Campaign for Better Transport is affiliated to the following organisations: Amicus, Association of Community Rail Partnerships, Bus Users UK, Campaign to Protect Rural England, Campaign for the Protection of Rural Wales, Civic Trust, Community Transport Association, Campaign for National Parks, Cycle Campaign Network, Cyclists Touring Club, Environmental Transport Association, Friends of the Earth, GMB, Light Rail Transit Association, Living Streets, National Council on Inland Transport, National Federation of Women’s Institutes, National Trust, Railfuture, Ramblers' Association, Royal Society for the Protection of Birds, SERA, Sustrans, Town and Country Planning Association, Wildlife Trusts, Woodland Trust, WWF-UK, UK Noise Association and Youth Hostels Association. Finances Its income was £900,000 in 2006-2007, coming from charitable trusts, transport operators, transport authorities, trade unions and individual donors. Sponsors of the limited company in 2006-2007 Campaign for Better Transport acknowledges the following organisations as sponsors of its limited company: ACIS, Arriva Passenger Services, ASLEF, Chiltern Railways, Ecology Building Society, EWS, Eurostar, FirstGroup, Freightliner, Gloucestershire County Council, Go-Ahead Group, Hertfordshire County Council, Lush Ltd, National Express, NedRailways, Network Rail, Nottinghamshire County Council, Passenger Transport Executive Group, Rail Freight Group, Railway Industry Association, Railway Forum, Reading Borough Council, RMT, Serco Integrated Transport, Stagecoach, Telford and Wrekin Borough Council, Transport for London, Transdev, TSSA and Unison and Unite-Amicus. Sponsors of the charitable trust in 2006-2007 Campaign for Better Transport acknowledges the following organisations as sponsors of its charitable trust: Department for Transport, Esmée Fairbairn Foundation, Freshfield Foundation, George W Cadbury Charitable Trust, Gumby Corporation, Hillcote Trust, KeyMed Ltd, London Councils, Merseytravel, Polden Puckham Charitable Foundation, Sainsbury Family Charitable Trusts and Steel Charitable Trust. References External links * Category:Political advocacy groups in the United Kingdom Category:1972 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:Transport advocacy groups of the United Kingdom